1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the manufacture of cheese and in particular to a construction of cheese vat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional construction of cheese vats for the manufacture of cheese in bulk are of substantially rectangular shape and are open to the atmosphere. This poses two problems, firstly, the vats are difficult to "in-place" clean and secondly, the quality of the cheese produced is often not of a sufficiently high standard due to atmospheric-borne contamination.